Deception of Slaughter
by WING Higley
Summary: Shinji and co. face an enemy they have no hope of beating....


All characters trademark and copyright their respective companies.   
  
[Author's Note: This is a divergence/fusion fic that begins shortly after the battle with the  
14th Angel.]  
  
CENTRAL DOGMA:  
  
"Any reports from Kyoto?"  
  
"No ma'am. Everything remains silent."  
  
"That is not good."  
  
"Indeed, Major." Gendo Ikari surprised everyone by actually stepping down from the dais  
and joining Misato and the others on the control deck. Gendo began punching buttons on  
Maya's screen and pulled a map of the Kyoto region on the main screen.  
  
"Most of their attacks, so far, have centered on Japan's factories and energy production  
facilities. But their raid on Kyoto, which has been devastated since the Second Impact,  
remains a mystery."  
  
Misato shook her head. "I agree, it doesn't make sense. The only thing that might have  
had any value to them was our Angel Listening Post."  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu, eating an ice cream cone, stepped into the room. "What would  
they want with a A.L.P.? Those things are so low-tech, I doubt it would interest them."  
  
Ritsuko nodded in agreement. "The only thing of value would be the ether-net link to the  
MAGI system...." Ritsuko stopped, her face developing a horrified look.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, what's wrong," Asuka asked.  
  
"Good lord, the MAGI system. When I designed the A.L.P. systems, I put a direct link  
from the MAGI to the ether-net."  
  
Misato's eyes widened in horror. "Meaning..."  
  
"Meaning that they could trace the link back to GeoFront."  
  
"And finally figure out just where exactly NERV HQ is located," finished Gendo.  
  
Misato snapped from her reverie and began shaking Ritsuko by her lab coat lapels.   
"Ritsuko, how long would it take them to trace the link back to NERV HQ? How  
long?!!?"  
  
Suddenly, klaxons began blaring and red lights began flashing. The automated comm  
system broke in.  
  
"THIS IS A PRIORITY-ONE ALERT! CONDITION BROWN! REPEAT:   
CONDITION BROWN!"  
  
Asuka dropped her ice cream cone. "Mein Gott! I think they've already found us."   
Asuka ran from the control room down towards the loading bay, and Unit-02.  
  
Gendo returned to his dais, his hands folded in front of him. "Check that, Maya. Are you  
sure the color is brown, not blue."  
  
"Confirmed sir, it's not an Angel. It's the Decepticons...."  
  
  
  
W*ING Higley Presents:  
  
Deception of Slaughter!  
  
Narrator: It is the year 2015. The treacherous Decepticons have managed to resurrect  
their leader, Megatron, and most of the original command crew. Under Megatron's  
leadership, the Decepticons have conqured the Autobots' home planet of Cybertron and  
killed Optimus Prime. Now, they have returned to Earth, determined to seek vengeance  
on the humans who aided the Autobots and their allies. However, the world they find is  
far different from the one they left. Humanity has been devastated by the Second Impact  
and the Angels. Now, Gendo Ikari finds himself no longer in charge of a project to initiate  
the Third Impact. He is now the leader of a ragged band of freedom fighters, defending  
the Earth from sentient robots with the ability to transform into everyday objects. Robots  
called...Decepticons.  
  
  
"I must commend you, Soundwave. You did a find job in tracing the link from the  
humans listening post back to their headquarters."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Megatron," the tape recorder said.  
  
Megatron smirked as Starscream became agitated at Soundwave's ass-kissing. Aside  
from Starscream and Soundwave, Megatron was joined by the other two jets, Skywarp  
and Thundercracker, the hideous Insecticons, the Constructicons, and Shockwave. They  
were the 'original Decepticons,' and they had been chosed by Megatron to deliver the  
final, crushing blow to the human resistance.  
  
"Mighty Megatron," Shockwave interrupted, "we have arrived at the humans base."  
  
"Excellent. Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream lead the assault."  
  
"As you command, oh great Megatron," Starscream said sarcastically. The three jets  
swooped down on Tokyo-3 and began blowing to systematically strafe the urban complex  
into oblivion.  
  
*****  
  
"EVA Unit-02 and Unit-00 are ready for launch," Maya reported.  
  
"And what of EVA Unit-01," Gendo inquired.  
  
"See for yourself, sir."  
  
"No, I won't do it." The scene that appeared on the monitor was not a new one for  
Gendo Ikari. His insolent son, Shinji, was half-dressed in a plug suit, and was arguing  
vehemently with Misato.  
  
"Shinji, you have to. They've found our HQ. We're all doomed without all three EVAS.  
  
  
"No! He almost killed Touji. He tried to kill him with my own hands. I will NOT pilot  
EVA anymore."  
  
Shinji pushed Misato away and ran down the corridor.  
  
"It appears that we will be without the services of UNIT-01 this time out. Launch  
Units-00 and 02 accordingly."  
  
Maya looked at him questioningly. "Sir?"  
  
"Just do it, Maya."  
  
*****  
  
Asuka steeled herself inside EVA Unit-02. Finally, she thought to herself, no Shinji. Just  
her and 'Wonder Girl.' Now it was her time to shine, to take the spotlight and prove that  
she was the best  
  
Asuka squinted as Unit-02 emerged from chute into   
  
"See anything, Rei?"  
  
"Target at three o'clock," came the albino's soulless reply.  
  
Asuka spun around to see a red-colored jet, the one called Starscream, come diving  
towards her, twin blasts of laser fire raking the ground ahead of her. Asuka steeled herself  
and raised her own gun up.  
  
'Got to time this just right. At the rate he's coming in, I'll only have one shot before he  
passes by.'  
  
Asuka remained calm as the laser fire grew closer to her EVA. Finally, the onboard  
targeting computer indicated it had a positive lock. Asuka pulled the trigger on her pellet  
gun and watched with grim satisfaction as the shells slammed into Starscream's cockpit.   
  
"AIGGH!" Starscream roared in pain, transforming. The front-half of his cockpit had  
been blown off, as well as a good portion of his wingspan.   
  
"You hurt me. You'll pay for that, puny fleshling."  
  
As Starscream raised his one good arm to fire, Asuka fired again. Not even waiting for  
the targeting computer, she fired blindly. The second shot slammed into Starscream's  
torso, ripping him in half.   
  
"Got him!" Asuka howled in triumph. When the First Child failed to acknowledge  
Asuka's achievement, the German turned to see Rei trying to fend off both Skywarp and  
Thundercracker, and failing misreably.  
  
"Need any help, Wonder Girl?"  
  
"It would be appreciated." Rei's response seemed somewhat strained It was so rare for  
the albino to show emotion, Asuka noted as her EVA tackled Skywarp.  
  
*****  
  
"Why are there so few of them, Maya?"  
  
Maya listened intently to her earpiece for a moment. "Message from SEELE sir, The  
EVA factories in France, Germany and America are all under Decepticon attack."  
  
"How many?"  
  
Maya gulped, "It appears that the rest of the Decepticon army is involved."  
  
*****  
  
From above, Megatron watched with silent glee as UNIT-02 destroyed Starscream.  
  
"Well Shockwave, it seems you've gotten a promotion."  
  
"I...Thank you, Megatron."  
  
"Enough of this farce. Constructicons, form Devastator and eliminate the human HQ."  
  
"At once, Megatron." Longhaul signaled the other Constructicons, and they turned into a  
massive robot, ten times bigger than any EVA. Devastator swooped down towards the  
GeoFront and began to punch through forty layers of titanium armor as if they were tin.  
  
*****  
  
"Sir," Maya called, "We've got a big problem coming up."  
  
Gendo remained emotionless. He pressed a button and spoke into the comm system.   
"Security, get my worthless son into his plug, even if you have to do it at gunpoint."  
  
*****  
  
'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away.' The  
mantra that Shinji Ikari lived by was doing little to help him as his entry plug filled with  
LCL.  
  
Misato appeared on the screen. "Shinji, listen to me. The Decepticons have launched  
Devastator. We're all dead unless you can stop them."  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO PILOT EVA!!!!!"  
  
"Dammit Shinji, you have to do this. All of us, including Rei and Asuka will die if you  
don't."  
  
"Rei? She's out there? I...I....launch the EVA." Shinji would never know what, exactly,  
made him change his mind, but at the mention of Rei, it felt like his mother was beside him  
again.  
  
*****  
  
"Not bad Wonder Girl." Asuka watched with a smirk as Unit-00 finished off the  
Decepticon known as Thundercracker. Skywarp had already been reduced to so much  
scrap. Asuka's good mood was destroyed as she looked skyward.  
  
"MEIN GOTT! Above them, Devastator came crashing inbetween the two EVAS.  
  
"Devastator will destroy puny humans," said the gestalt Transformer as it smacked Rei's  
EVA into a building, then kicked Asuka into a lake formed by the devastation of the 7th  
Angel.  
  
"Not if I can do anything about it." That sounded like Shinji, Asuka thought. But that's  
impossible, when did Shinji get a spine?   
  
As Asuka pulled her EVA out of the water, she watched in amazement as EVA-01 rose  
from GeoFront and began firing wildly at Devastator.   
  
Misato appeared on the screen. "Rei, Asuka, get back up there and join in a synchronous  
fire. If we can hit it from three sides, we may be able to knock him off balance and buy us  
some time."  
  
"Right," the two girls responded in unison.  
  
Unit-00 and Unit-02 joined 01 and began to unload all of their ammo into Devastator.   
Megatron watched in horror as the gestalt was knocked off balance and came crashing  
down.  
  
"Bomblast, Shrapnel, Kickback and the rest of you, take out those EVAS."  
  
*****  
  
"FUCKING DIE!" Asuka watched with glee as the giant robot fell to the ground.  
  
"Uh Asuka?"  
  
"NOT NOW THIRD CHILD! I'M BUSY!"  
  
"But Asuka, look above you!"  
  
"What?" Those were Asuka's last words as all three Insecticons, in bug form, swooped  
down and latched themselves onto Unit-02.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Asuka screamed in pain as the Insecticons began to rip off  
the EVA's armor and devour the power cables.  
  
"Tasty enough, Bomblast?"  
  
"Indeed Shrapnel, though not as tasty as the human inside will be, I'm sure."  
  
Kickback would have responded, but he was too busy gnawing into Asuka's plug.  
  
"Kickback," Shrapnel said in dismay, "save some for me."  
  
*****  
  
Rei fired at the Insecticons, trying to blast them off Unit-02. She never saw Shockwave  
come behind her, never saw him power-up his arm cannon, though she quite clearly felt  
the laser blast rip into Unit-01 and vaporize the lower half of her body.  
  
Meanwhile, the Constructicons managed to reform Devastator and began to once-again  
rip through the GeoFront's armor.  
  
*****  
  
"They've broken through the final defense grid, sir."   
  
Ritsuko turned to Gendo, the entire room was shaking as the ceiling began to collapse on  
top of them. "Now what do we do, sir?"  
  
Gendo turned to stare at Misato, who was curled up into a fetal position and seemed to be  
mumbling a silent prayer, whether it was to Kaji or her father, he would never know.  
  
"Now," Gendo Ikari said, "we die."  
  
*****  
  
Shinji stared numbly at the bloody remains of UNIT-02. Asuka was dead, he told himself.  
  
He turned to the fried remains of UNIT-00. Rei, he told himself, was also dead.   
  
He then turned to the giant hole where Devastator had dug through, into GeoFront. The  
screams of terror he heard over the comm system told him that Misato, his father, and  
everyone else he knew and cared for, were either dead or dying.  
  
Shinji could no longer maintain the concentration needed to keep UNIT-01 upright. The  
entire thing collapsed.  
  
Megatron strode triumphantly towards Shinji. He pointed his fusion cannon straight at it.  
  
"Well, little one, why don't you fight. Don't you want to live?"  
  
Shinji activated his PA system. He stared blankly at the fusion cannon.  
  
"Well, don't you?"  
  
"I want to die," Shinji stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"So be it." The fusion cannon's flare was the last thing Shinji Ikari ever saw, before  
joining his mother and father in the afterlife.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Comments: Probably the darkest I'll ever get. I was inspired to write this after  
watching the infamous "slaughter scene" in Transformers: The Movie. And yes, the  
Shinji-death scene is based off of Brawn's death in TF:TM. Yes, I'm also aware that  
EVAS are supposed to be much bigger than Transformers, but that's what creative license  
is for. C&C can be sent to skywarp@cephiro.com 


End file.
